


The Life and Times of Andrew Wood

by wildheartx



Category: Mother Love Bone, Music RPF, Pearl Jam, Rock Music RPF, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: In the days following Andy's passing, Chris is going through Andy's stuff when he discovers his diary. Upon reading it, he finds out some things about his best friend that he wasn't aware of and gets a certain degree of closure in the process.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**January 15, 1984**

It's only been a week since I turned 18 and I already feel like this year is going to be a special one. I've got my band in place, Malfunkshun with my brother, Kevin and Regan. We're starting to make a name for ourselves within the Seattle music scene doing shows at small clubs.  
Plus, I have a new roommate too. I'm living with Chris at this small place in downtown Seattle. It's the perfect scenario, really. We split the rent and household chores while I handle the cooking because for all that Chris is talented at, cooking is not one of those things - bless his heart.  
He's a surprisingly good baker though. He always makes cookies and brownies for us which is definitely a nice perk of a having a roommate.  
And since we're both in bands, we're always trading song ideas and tossing around lyrics between the two of us. I swear, living with Chris feels like having a sleepover every night.  
So deciding to live with my best friend has easily been one of the best decisions I've ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 21, 1984**

These past couple of months have been fun to say the least. Me and the guys are working on recording music in the studio. I think we might be gearing up to record an album soon, which is super exciting! Good things are on the horizon, I can feel it.  
Went to a party at Kim's place the other night with Chris which was super fun. This is definitely one of the reasons why I left Bainbridge behind and made the move to Seattle, the parties and the nightlife. Well, obviously to get more exposure for my music too. There's only so much that you can do in a small town after all and I've just always felt like I needed to spread my wings and I think I made the right decision.  
But you know what they say, All work and no play makes Andy a very dull boy. Well...nobody says that except for me, but c'mon. I think I'm allowed to let loose and have fun every now and again.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 17, 1984**

I have some really good news! I just started a new job a few weeks ago and it's been so fun so far. I'm working at Raison D'etre, this cute little coffee shop downtown. One of the people I work with is Jeff Ament, the bass player from Green River which is super cool. We became instant friends, bonding over sports and obviously music as well.  
He introduced me to his bandmates too...Stone Gossard, Mark Arm and Bruce Fairweather which was fun. I really like them, they seem like a cool group of guys.  
I think that the best part of the Seattle music scene though is that we're like all one big family, always looking out for one another. We're just this big group of guys bonded by one common goal: to make a name for ourselves within the music industry.  
I also just bought a new bass guitar recently too which is an exciting development. It's purple, which this is me we're talking about after all. Are we even surprised?  
I'll have to invite Jeff over when we have a day off so I can show him. Maybe we can have a little jam session and bounce some song ideas off of each other too. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 18, 1984**

Summer is in full swing here. Well, it doesn't really get hot in Seattle like it does in other places. But it's still enjoyable nonetheless. I'm so ready for Fall though. Bonfires, chilly weather, fallen leaves. That's always been my favorite time of year.  
On another note, Regan has become a valuable resource for me here recently, not just as a friend and bandmate but also providing me with weed too. He comes over to Chris and I's place quite a bit and the three of us just smoke and chill, eat junk food, listen to music. It's always a good time.  
Oh God. If Kevin knew what his baby brother was up to, he'd have Regan's head for "corrupting" me and Chris for enabling me. I know that he's just protective of me because he is my older brother after all, but I am an adult and I can make my own decisions, regardless if they're good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 31, 1984**

Today is a very happy day! Why, you must ask? Because it's Halloween, duh! Halloween has always been one of my favorite holidays and one that I look forward to all year for. All the candy, the parties, the bonfires, scary movies, haunted houses and of course...the costumes. Halloween is the one day of the year that gives me the freedom to be whatever I want.  
Went to a Halloween party at Stone's place tonight and I had such a good time. I got Chris to dress up in a costume, even though he swears that he's "too cool" for that. But he's not fooling me though, I know that he enjoyed it as much as I did.  
After we left Stone's place, Chris and I headed back home and ordered pizza while watching a horror movie together.  
We've gotten a lot closer the past few months and it makes me hopeful for what we could have in the future. Eventually I'll tell him how I really feel about him, but not right now though.


	6. Chapter 6

**December 24, 1984**

It's Christmas Eve here in Seattle and I'm so excited! There's a bunch of snow on the ground and it looks so beautiful, like something out of a magazine.  
I have a lot to do today between wrapping presents, making cookies and making a couple of dishes to take to my parents house for Christmas dinner tomorrow.  
I'm also really excited because Chris is going with me and my family has been asking for months now when they would get to meet my roommate.  
I finally got everything done so now I have the rest of the night to enjoy with Chris before we leave in the morning to make the trip to Bainbridge, which means eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate while sitting in front of the fireplace and watching a Christmas movie.  
I can't wait to give Chris his present. I've been saving from my paychecks at the coffee shop the past few months to buy this guitar that Chris has been eyeing at the music store a few blocks away from our apartment. I'm so excited to see his reaction when he opens it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 8, 1985**

Y'all, guess what today is? That's right, it's my birthday! I am officially 19 years old. And with the arrival of another birthday, comes the start of a new year. I have so many goals and things that I want to accomplish and hopefully will in time. But enough of that philosophical bullshit though, I'll save that for another time.  
I had such a good day today, being surrounded by people who I love. It's always a good feeling to be reminded of just how much you mean to other people.  
Chris and Regan threw a small party for me and had a lot of the guys I know from the Seattle music scene like Stone, Jeff, Kim, Mark and Bruce which was really cool.  
I also got some really awesome presents too. Like for example, Regan got me some records and weed. Kevin got me a new acoustic guitar. Jeff and Stone pitched in to buy me a Cowboys hat and a Lakers shirt.  
And Chris? Well, his gift was a bit more meaningful and heartfelt. He ended up writing me a song.  
I waited until the guys had gone home and asked him to sing it for me, which he did. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing.  
Nothing happened beyond that, unfortunately but again it makes me hopeful for the future and what could be for us. Or maybe I'm just getting my hopes up over something that's just not there. Time will tell, I suppose.


End file.
